Talk:Getter Emperor (Manga)/@comment-93.158.126.138-20150905235834
Please, honestly, stop any comparations with TTGL. We will never know, unless someone in the future takes legitely the torch left by Ishikawa (ask Go Nagai, he has the IP rights atm...), how big and powerful Getter Emperor can be/evolve to...also remember, Gainax itself based off 80% of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann on the Getter Robo Saga as a homage/deconstruction (or ***cough cough rip-off for easy epicness $$$ cough***) Also, when comparing powers, size, destruction capacity, who would win in a vs, etc, etc, always remember the other "big" names on the mecha scene history, like Gaogaigar, Gunbuster/Diebuster, Hades Project Zeorymer in its final "Great" version from SRW J (and let's suppose with it's DCS at 100% power), the Turn A and Turn X Gundams (with long space teleportation and the "Moonlight Butterfly system" capable of turning everything on a long range to sand with their nanomachines system and specially made to target any technology), EVA 01 in either it's "Super Evangelion Final Stage (from the ANIMA light novel) or the fused "Christ" one at the original saga last movie, and even Mazinkaiser...yeah god damn old OVAs Mazinkaiser (at least proven undestructible on the anime...let's forgot the lame manga xD) And just for mentioning a few well know ones...there are many more under the carpet And all of this just intentionally forgetting about God-like mechas, like Ideon (with the IDE power inside itself, capable of destroying all the life and all the universe *specifically*), 2002's Rahxephon in its final form (which was basically a wish making machine)...and yeah, DEMONBANE...the only one which since belongs to the crazy and powerful Lovecraft's mythos even with so many changes to the original concepts of the novels saga, it can defeat without any doubt ANY mecha to this day in it's Elder Demonbane form...so just not make me begin to talk about them and make comparations :) So pay RESPECT to Getter Robo, even if it's old it still holds it's rightful position both as a legendary powerful mecha and the first combination robot ever created (as Mazinger was the first Super Robot and Gundam was the first Real Robot, they are the three sacred/legendary ones) :) PD: Wanna MOAR? Remember many of the final OG bosses from SRW...just think about Kali Yuga from SRW UX which could just wipe entire timelines and universes with just her spear (and BOOBS xD), The Supreme Being/God/Deity/whatever Z from SRW Z 3.2 (through a dissapointing final boss for such saga...) and...no other one than Keisar Ephes, the true final enemy of all OGs SRW mechas and to an extend also any other mecha saga featured in SRW. Immortal, manipulative, have one of the more monstruous and devastating final attacks...and was only killed when he was finally "kicked out" from the life and death cycle by a combination of the IDE force and Irui (otherwise he would still be alive)...and after got before his butt kicked two times in a row recieving in the last bout 1 MILLION HP DMG which is IIRC correctly the biggest damage registered ever in a SRW game to this day...and still SURVIVED to that) ;)